


The Mysterious Stranger in A Tent

by siriussophia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Magic-Users, Mutual Pining, OOC Kind of, Original Character(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow To Update, smut..... maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriussophia/pseuds/siriussophia
Summary: The paladins land on a planet and Keith finds a seemingly empty tent and makes a deal that he will probably regret later.





	The Mysterious Stranger in A Tent

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another klance story that I really need to update but I have nothing for that one, so enjoy this brand new one!

After days of travel, the paladins finally landed on a planet to rest and recharge their lions. The planet was interesting, to say the least, it was a peaceful planet, extremely peaceful, some might say too peaceful. Keith insisted that there was something definitely wrong with this planet and they should evacuate immediately. But the other paladins got distracted by Earth looking objects on sale everywhere. 

Keith dejected after realizing that no one is listening to him and that Lance started flirting with random alien girls again (except no one needs to know that reason), stumbled off alone to explore further, he still sensed something was off. 

Keith stumbled into a seemingly empty lone fortune teller’s tent in the middle of nowhere after walking around for a while. He was going to ignore it, it seemed empty anyways until he started walking away and a deep voice rings out. 

“Kogane gonna run away again, aren't ya?” 

Keith immediately pulled out his Bayard and shouted: “Who is there, come out here!”

The voice shot back “tch tch so quick to violence Keith, did your mother teach you that?”

“What are talking about, how do you even know my mom?”

“Well, I know a lot of things including that someone on this planet is having a little love dilemma with a certain sharpshooter, sound familiar?”

Keith suddenly ashamed that this ominous voice somehow knew about his crush on Lance just lowered his sword sightly and asked: “H-How do you know that?”

The voice chuckled and said “I would like to strike a deal, you see the people of this planet trapped me in this lovely tent and I would love to explore this planet I dwell on, so if you bring me with you, merely for a day to be free from this tent, I’ll help you with loverboy, how does that sound?”

Keith immediately back on his guard asked: “they must have trapped you for some reason, why did they?” 

The voice boomed back “Well I merely wanted to help one of the locals but they blamed my help when they failed in the end, let's just say they had a strong voice on this planet.”

“.... ok say that I believe you, how would you even help me?”

“ Well you seem to be rather unimpressed with Lance coddling up to the local females, I can help with that.” 

Before Keith could say a word back a voice called out from somewhere behind him “KEITH, KEITH BUDDY WHERE ARE YOU?” He turned to find Lance with one of the most worried puppy faces he’d ever seen. It made him…. hopeful, but it disappeared after a split second when Keith met Lance’s eyes.

“Dude what are you doing out here? Lance looked down seeing that Keith had his Bayard out and said: “Are you seriously sparing with an empty tent, right now this is the closest thing to Earth we’ve seen in a while and YOU ARE SPARING WITH A TENT!?”

Keith looked at Lance then back to the “empty” tent, there was a split second wondering if the voice will introduce itself to Lance, of course, it did not. “Actually I was…. Making sure there was nothing dangerous in it, you know, but yeah nothing there.” 

“Alright well now that you explored that tent, do you want to come to join us to dinner?’

“D-Dinner? I lov-”

“We met this super cool and pretty alien girl who wanted to invite us to dinner, so you in?!”

Lance got the cutest excited face that Keith desperately wanted to say yes but he couldn’t sit through more of Lance hitting on a someone that wasn't him. “No, I think I’ll explore this area more this tent feels off.”

“O-Oh ok, have fun with the tent I guess,” Lance said walking away with a look resembling a kicked puppy.

Once Keith was sure Lance was gone he looked at the tent and said “Deal.”

After a few seconds, the voice came out again “Wonderful.”


End file.
